Reminiscencia
by PukitChan
Summary: Viktor lo sentía. Los colmillos enterrándose, las uñas afiladas desgarrando su piel. La sangre brotando. Y él, completamente paralizado.


**El Potterverso pertenece a Jo. Moi simplemente escribe por placer y pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

 _Esta historia participa en la Tercera Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Personaje:** Viktor Krum

 **Imagen:** Terror de PriestofTerror

* * *

 **Reminiscencia**

Por:

PukitChan

En mitad de la noche densa, bajo el cielo cuajado de estrellas frías y lejanas, una figura avanzaba presurosa entre las sombras. Respiraba con dificultad. Y aunque no escuchaba más que el sonido de sus propios pies pisando las hojas, temía. No estaba preparado para una situación como esa, y aún si lo estuviera, vacilaría. La última vez que trató de enfrentar a un mago tenebroso, había terminado hechizado y siguiendo las órdenes de alguien más. Sin embargo, ¿qué otra podía hacer? A pesar de que todos los presentes en aquella celebración habían sido prevenidos, nadie esperaba que las cosas resultasen tan mal. ¿Quién lo haría? Cuando fue invitado a la boda de Fleur, Viktor jamás imaginó que terminaría corriendo por su vida.

Sabía que ese símbolo maldito solo podría traer problemas. Lo sabía.

Podía escuchar los gritos y los hechizos chocando entre sí. Podía percibir el miedo recorriendo cada una de sus extremidades, estremeciendo su piel. Y allí, a escasos metros de distancia, siguiéndolo como una sombra que se negaba a alejarse a pesar de la oscuridad, una figura deforme se arrastraba sobre el irregular campo hacia él. Su estómago se contrajo al recordar el momento en el que fueron atacados: un hermoso _patronus_ avisando del peligro, el caos desatándose… y mientras lanzaba un hechizo para proteger a las personas que estaban más cerca de él, una helada y esquelética mano se aferró a su pie.

Fue una sensación horrible. Primero, la sorpresa. Luego, la desesperación. Aquella mano parecía frágil, pero en realidad la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba le impedía moverse, helando su sangre, haciendo temblar la mano que sostenía su varita. No obstante, lo que le hizo salir corriendo del lugar, ansioso por alejarse de aquella situación sin sentido, fue cuando miró hacia abajo.

En el suelo, era una _especie_ de cadáver el que lo mantenía preso. La piel grisácea y arrugada de la criatura se adhería a sus huesos, dándole un aspecto repulsivo. No caminaba… se arrastraba. Sus piernas estaban dobladas lo suficiente para que pudiera deslizarse, sin levantar todo su cuerpo. Y sus largas y sucias uñas, que empezaban a enterrarse en su piel, solo podían compararse con el marchito y escaso cabello gris que estaba lleno de sangre y restos de carne.

 _Un inferius._

Viktor jamás había visto esa criatura y, francamente, habría preferido que fuese así siempre. Sobre todo porque, al bajar su varita para atacarlo y alejarlo de sí mismo, el inferius levantó su desencajado rostro y lo miró: era viejo, con los dientes podridos, la nariz torcida. Era grotesco mirarlo por toda esa sangre escurriendo de su boca. Además… esos ojos.

 _Esos malditos ojos._

Viktor huyó en cuanto los vio. Y no porque estuvieran inyectados en sangre o fueran cuencas vacías. Lo que revolvió su estómago y lastimó sus sentidos, fue darse cuenta de que esa _criatura_ que se arrastraba tenía unos muy peculiares. Unos ojos que solo había visto en viejas fotografías y en retratos antiguos. Eran los ojos de su abuelo, a quien, supuestamente, mataron en la guerra anterior. Y al mirar con un poco de más atención, la criatura deforme tenía los rasgos toscos de un ser vivo. De un ser humano.

 _Imposible. Imposible._

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba corriendo? ¿Por qué se sentía incapaz de detenerse y enfrentarlo? Era solo un maldito inferius que se arrastraba repulsivamente tras él, que seguía sus pasos y se escuchaba cada vez más cercano, a pesar de sus esfuerzos al correr. Lo oía. Escuchaba sus uñas enterrarse en la tierra y los gemidos bajos y entrecortados. Oía sus colmillos chocar los unos contra los otros, como si estuviera afilándolos. Viktor lo sabía. Estaba _acechándolo._

Cuando una punzada de dolor recorrió su pecho, Viktor comprendió que no podría correr eternamente. No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía hacia dónde se dirigía y mucho menos qué haría. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de tomar una decisión y hacerle frente. Un crujido seguido de un gruñido gutural enfrente de él le hizo frenar bruscamente. Ya no era solo uno, de eso estaba seguro. Levantó su varita, listo para defenderse, pero no podía ver nada más allá de las engañosas sombras de la noche. Y si prendía una pequeña luz con su varita, temía no reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido ante la imagen que distinguiría sus ojos…

Los ruidos aumentaron, acercándose a él. Los consiguió distinguir por sus movimientos bruscos, desagradables y por el simple hecho de que no estaban ocultándose; resultaba evidente de que querían que Viktor supiera que no tenía escapatoria. Y así fue.

En un chillido que desgarró sus tímpanos, dos criaturas saltaron del suelo. Se arrojaron contra él y clavaron sus uñas en su ropa; uno por la espalda, y el que se asemejaba a su abuelo, por enfrente. Viktor se movió, intentando golpearlas, pero estaban demasiado cerca para sus movimientos tan lentos. El utilizar su varita para alejarlos resultó ser una terrible idea; las criaturas se aferraron a él con tanta fuerza, que no solo destrozaron sus ropajes, sino que desgarraron su piel y la hirieron, dejándolo ensagrentado cuando usó un hechizo. Se movían demasiado salvajes y demasiado agresivos. Gritaban, lo desgarraban, lo mordían, enterraban sus colmillos en su piel y trataban de masticarla hasta que dejara formar parte de su cuerpo. El inferius de atrás sujetó su cabello y arrancó todo el que le fue posible mientras mordía la oreja para destrozarla también. Los aullidos aterrados y llenos de dolor de Viktor resonaron por el lugar. Todo había acabado. Lo supo cuando cayó de rodillas, ensagrentando, y aún con las criaturas desgarrando su piel. Supo que la muerte le susurró al oído, alentadora, su piel se erizó al contacto. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Esperó a que su corazón desbocado dejara al fin de latir. Esperó a que el dolor se fuera… y deseó que, si sus entrañas serían consumidas por esas criaturas, él hubiera muerto para ese momento.

Entonces ocurrió.

Las criaturas soltaron un aullido de dolor, alejándose de Viktor, como si les quemase. Enseguida, agitando sus esqueléticos cuerpos, volvieron hacia él. Tenían trozos de piel, de cabello y de sangre suya. Se arrastraron y esos (los de su abuelo), reflejaron tanta odio y rabia, que Viktor apenas pudo entender qué estaba ocurriendo. Antes de que volvieran a tocarlo, una llamarada golpeó a uno, haciéndole sollozar. El otro, al ver lo que ocurría, buscó al dueño del ataque. Debió localizarlo porque, con la misma agilidad con la que se arrastraba por el suelo, se aventó contra algo… _algo_ que tomó forma de un grito de mujer, una jovencita, que volvió a lanzar otra llama que golpeó en el momento exacto a la criatura.

En un espantoso espectáculo, las criaturas no dejaban de retorcerse, víctimas de las llamas que las consumían. En medio de su dolor, Viktor fue capaz de ver como los ojos de su abuelo lo miraban con terror, el mismo que le había hecho sentir, mientras la piel se deslizaba por el esqueleto y la boca se abría desmesuradamente para gritar por el último dolor de su ya muerto cuerpo.

 _Esa criatura no era su abuelo, no lo era._

Unas manos se acercaron a Viktor, que convulsionaba de dolor en el suelo. Eran unas manos pequeñas, más suaves y más cálidas. La jovencita se le hacía familiar, con esos ojos tan azules y ese cabello tan dorado. Tenía el rostro desgarrado y de su piel caían unas gotitas tibias de sangre; le hubiese gustado salvarla, pero pronto entendió, mientras ella murmuraba hechizos y pedía ayuda a gritos, que ella era la que lo estaba salvando. Que si esa jovencita no hubiera estado allí, él hubiera muerto, siendo el alimento de esas criaturas.

Temblando, levantó su mano para tocar el bonito rostro de su salvadora. Quiso decir algo, lo que fuera, pero el vaho que surgió de sus labios se desmenuzó en el frío de la noche. Silencio. Tanto silencio.


End file.
